Modern portable electronic devices typically include functionality to create, store, open, and/or update various forms of digital media. For example, a mobile phone may include a camera for capturing images, memory in which images may be stored, software for viewing images, and/or software for editing images. Moreover, the portability and convenience associated with portable electronic devices allows users of the portable electronic devices to incorporate digital media into everyday activities. For example, the camera on a mobile phone may allow a user of the mobile phone to take pictures at various times and in multiple settings, while the display screen on the mobile phone and installed software may allow the user to display the pictures to others.
However, size and resource limitations may prevent users of portable electronic devices from effectively sharing media on the portable electronic devices. For example, the display screen on a mobile phone may be too small to show pictures to a large group of people and/or at a sufficient resolution. Instead, the mobile phone user may show the pictures on a large display by copying the pictures from the mobile phone to a different electronic device that is connected to the larger display.
Hence, what is needed is a mechanism for facilitating the sharing of media from a portable electronic device.